Rusty Hearts
Rusty Hearts (러스티하츠 leoseutihacheu; ラスティハーツ rustihātsu) was an anime-inspired hack-and-slash MMORPG following in the footsteps of popular online and console games such as Lunia, Castlevania, Diablo and Persona. It was developed by Stairway Games and published by Perfect World Entertainment in North America and Sega in Japan. Development Rusty Hearts was released in early FY2009 in Korea and the North American version was released on July 27, 2011. Rusty Hearts entered Open Beta phase on September 13, 2011. As of September 15, 2014, the game has closed. Even if downloads and patching is possible, it cannot connect to any server. Characters , Natasha, Angela, Frantz.]] Rusty Hearts features 4 playable character classes: Frantz the vampire swordsman, Angela the witch, Tude the melee-focused werewolf, and Natasha the human gunner. Each has at least one avatar who shares their skills and weapons but has unique costumes and voicelines. Story The main storyline of Rusty Hearts takes place in the capital city of Bramunez in the country of Rumania, specifically in the areas within and surrounding Curtis Castle. Via story quests and cutscenes, it is told predominantly from the perspective of The Specialists, a rag-tag group consisting of Frantz and Angela, and later Tude and Natasha, as they join the Golden Seal Team's siege on the castle in an attempt to defeat the vampire lord Vlad though each of them harbors their own motivations. The promotional motto refers to the fact that Rusty Hearts' story is divided into "Days" with "D-Day" — the day the Golden Seal Team will storm the castle in full force — taking place a week after the start of the game. D-6: "Monster in the Sewage Treatment Plant" (starting quest, ending quest) D-5: "The Day the Sky Falls Down" (starting quest, ending quest) D-4: "Resurrection of the Ancient Devil" (starting quest, ending quest) D-3: "Contract of the Ambassador" (ending quest) D-2: "Farewell" (ending quest) D-1: "Revealed Truth" Features * Four playable Characters. * Five Avatars. * Competitive PvP system. * Player run Guilds. * PvE / Dungeons / Quests / Party System. * Interactive Auction House. * Cash Shop to further customize your character's Costume and appearance, or obtain in-game advantages. * Item Crafting system. Create Epic items using basic Materials. * Gems and Item Enhancement, as a way to make your already powerful items even more powerful. * A Room of your own, for storage and relaxation. * Character Titles. * Holiday Events. * Chat system, and Friend list to keep track of your friends and foes. Gallery Group Screen 1 (via 4Gamer).jpg JPN OP - Group.jpg|Promotional art of the Japanese server's animated opening JPN OP - Group Sketch (via sega_rh).jpg|Sketch for the promotional art JPN Group official banner.jpg|Official Japanese group banner JPN Group Banner (recompiled via screenshots).png|Official banner for the Japanese site JPN Group Banner full clean.jpg|Official Japanese site banner (alternate) Korean Launch Group Set Art.jpg|Promotional art for the Korean launch Music See: Rusty Hearts OST Expansions *'Rusty Hearts: Reborn:' Released July 25th, 2012. See Rusty Hearts: Reborn page for details. External Links * Official English site (archived) * Official Japanese site (archived) * Official Korean site (archived, region locked) Category:Rusty Hearts